Hermann Fegelein's Hitler Parodies
Hermann Fegelein's Hitler Parodies (HFHP) is an American Sixth-generation Unterganger from the United States. He is the latest Unterganger of his generation, having made his debut on May 10, 2019, releasing twelve parodies made in April with the first being Hitler and the La Cumbia Del Garrote Incident and the last one, Hitler Plans to Make Germany Great Again, being his most-viewed parody so far. History In October of 2018, HFHP discovered the Hitler parodies when he came across FegelDolfParodies Hitler Works at KFC and later the videos of Hitler Rants Parodies, Mein Unterkampf, WonkyTonkBotty, Reich Motion Pictures, Fegelein: The Lost Tapes, RBC56, Dolfy Hitler Parodies, CloroxEnergyDrink, Delphox, Delano762, Yuan Jin, Joster285, KakashiBallZ, Echoes1224, Shomronon, PunchOfJustice, and Soalric Parker. However, HFHP was well aware of the meme in the years prior but never saw the parodies themselves. One instance being the cutaway gag on The Cleveland Show episode "Wide World of Cleveland Show". A year prior to his viewing of the parodies, HFHP saw Downfall on Netflix in November of 2017 and like many viewers, was emotionally moved by the events portrayed. He regards it not only as one of the greatest German films ever made but one of the greatest films of all time. He regards it as such due to his vast knowledge of cinema as he is a student currently at film school but won't consider himself a film buff in the traditional sense. Parody Style HFHP's parodies are predominantly story-based even if it isn't part of a series. Even though his earlier parodies were the standard four to five-minute parodies, they tell their own story like many of the parodies during the height of the Downfall parody meme. However, he has since run out of the ideas to form the basic four to five-minute standard parody and therefore is focused on making series based parodies. HFHP's Parody Universe Series Hitler Plans to Rebuild Berlin Taking inspiration from Hitler Rants Parodies two The Search for Berlin videos, HFHP creates a new twist to the search for Berlin with Hitler planning to rebuild the city after being informed Goring ate it, therefore, he'll be able to find it on the map fulfilling his quest. Hitler Plans to Destroy the UK Sharing his grievances about people from the United Kingdom, Hitler decides to destroy it in hopes of winning the war showcasing the power of the Luftwaffe despite the fact it opens up a two-front war. A Peaceful Day in the Bunker In a sharp change from the usual parody structure, Hitler refrains from his usual daily routine of ranting at his generals and at Fegelein's antics in hope of achieving inner peace for once in his life. Hitler Interviews Inspired by Hitler Rants Parodies interview series of Hitler interviewing political leaders and members of the cast of Downfall, HFHP has, in turn, provided the continuation of such parodies starting with Hitler Interviews Franco, the former dictator of Spain, and ally of Nazi Germany. Following Franco, the videos have included interviews with The Bunker Hitler, Heinz Linge, Helmuth Weidling, and Benito Mussolini. A Day in the Life of... Taking another round of inspiration from Hitler Rants Parodies with his A Day in Hitler's Life videos, HFHP creates individual series revolving around the other main characters of Downfall starting with the following in chronological order. *''A Day in the Life of Speer'' Hitler Makes a Movie Hitler plans on making a movie about everyone's lives in and around the bunker showcasing a better image. Hitler hires Oliver Hirschbiegel to direct the film while on a loan from Constantin Film with Fegelein planning an antic to be the star of the project. The Death of Fegelein Anticipation grows as to what is Hitler's latest plan, Himmler and Fegelein plan on making sure things go right to avoid another disaster, but the only issue remains is that the Failure denies he is planning anything causing Himmler and Fegelein to doubt the Failure's explanation feeling something is being done without them only for them to commit treason to discover the truth of the Failure's plans. Contributions Downfall Scenes Links HFHP has made a few contributions for the Downfall community, one of which is providing the Mediafire links not listed in the List of scenes page for certain scenes that are not commonly used in the parodies. The following scenes in chronological order are: *Wilhelm and Dorothee Kranz arguing (mf) *Magda Goebbels and the Goebbels children arrival (mf) *Peter Kranz in the bomb shelter (mf) *Peter Kranz hides in the artillery crater (mf) *Peter Kranz in the fog (mf) *Peter returns home (mf) *Traudl and the singing Goebbels children (mf) *Traudl and Eva discuss Fegelein's flee (mf) *Högl enters the brothel (mf) *Traudl is late to Hitler's dictation (mf) *Mohnke caught in the artillery fire (mf) *Traudl and Gerda smoke in the generator room (mf) *Magda drugs her children (mf) *Joseph Goebbels gives a last testament (mf) *Günsche scouts the Soviets (mf) *Traudl and Peter walk past the Soviets (mf) Two scenes not listed with their Mediafire links uploaded by Hitler Rants Parodies provided by HFHP are: *Traudl's last chat with Eva (mf) *Krebs and others walk through the streets of Berlin (mf) Scenes provided in full are: *Peter Kranz's street battle to the beginning of Fegelein talking to Traudl and Gerda (mf) *Schenck enters the shelter (mf) *Keitel, Krebs and others talk (mf) *Magda, Eva and Bormann talk to Speer **Goebbels children and Speer *Speer's last conversation with Hitler **Hitler and Speer talk extended *Hitler Eating Scene **Hitler Eating Scene extended *Hitler and his generals receive telegram from Keitel / Hitler instructs Günsche **Hitler Bunker Scene Four *Hitler's Farewell Scene Traudl portion (mf) *Weidling announces Berlin's surrender (after and before Krebs and Burgdorf's suicide.) **Peter Kranz finds his parents killed **Departing the Bunker *Mohnke convinces Schenck to evacuate (mf Before Schädle shoots himself.) Standalone scenes not part of the Berlin's breakthrough file include: *German soldiers gathered in a plaza (mf) *Schenck's conversation with Stehr and Hewel (mf) One last file replaces the corrupted file of the Hitler Planning Scene theatrical version uploaded by TheKrebsHD. *Hitler plans scene theatrical version Pages created on this wiki *This one obviously *Peter Kranz hides in the artillery crater *Traudl and Eva discuss Fegelein's flee *Soldiers deliver gasoline to the bunker *Wilhelm and Dorothee Kranz arguing *German soldiers gathered in a plaza *Mohnke convinces Schenck to evacuate External links *Hermann Fegelein's Hitler Parodies YouTube channel Category:Untergangers Category:Sixth-generation Untergangers